He Still Looks After Us
by keller12917
Summary: Even though he had been dead over ten years, Steve Keller would not stop looking out for Mike and Jeannie Stone, the only family he had ever really had. From the spirit world he came to warn Jeannie of an impending danger that could befall Mike. Would she heed his warning or think it's just a dream?


**A/N This story is my writing; but was inspired by a story by Tanith2011 titled "And The Rain Will Fall" and it is a follow up to her story posted with her kind permission. Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

**As this story is connected to Tanith2011's story "And The Rain Will Fall" it will remain at this site, as I consider it more her story than mine.**

**If you have not read her story yet you really should check it out. I have always thought it hauntingly beautiful. My story could be read as a stand alone story but you might better understand my story by reading hers first. It is an older story in "The Streets Of San Francisco" fandom but you will not regret the read. You might want to have Kleenex handy though just in case you are the emotional type.**

**This story is for you Tanith2011.**

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**He Still Looks After Us**

Jeannie hadn't heard his voice in so long. Hearing it again really upset her. She couldn't stop crying, She knew it was only a dream but he sounded as though he were right there in the room with her. Why did he have to leave us? She would never understand that nor did Mike. Both of them have hurt for over ten years at the loss of the one person who truly was everything to both of them. Glancing at the clock she thought she might as well get up and get ready for the day. She didn't think sleep would come again and if it did she would only be able to lay there for half an hour before rising anyway.

After showering and dressing and a quick breakfast, she had headed onto work. The day though was different from how they had been. His voice had stayed with her every minute. Jeannie had even called her boss Steve by accident. The look Jeannie's boss had on her face was one of wonder and amusement thankfully. Jeannie hoped that tonight she could get a better night's sleep than last night. She had planned to stop and see Mike for a bit on her way home but the restless sleep she had the night before changed those plans.

She barely made it home by seven that night having had to stay late and finish up some work. Once she arrived home nothing else mattered but bed, she got ready and was asleep within fifteen minutes of her head touching the pillow. Sleep was not gong to be as peaceful as she had hoped, for a bit after two she heard it again.

"Jeannie, listen I have to talk to you. Please wake up for me. It is very important or I would not wake you this way."

Jeannie thought she was dreaming but glancing at the clock she saw the time and knew she was awake. She did not feel upset though, tonight she felt a very peaceful feeling as though Steve's love was wrapping around her. She finally found her voice.

"Steve?"

"Yes, Jeannie, it is me. You are not dreaming and believe me you are not going crazy either. I really need to talk to you."

"I don't understand Steve. How is this possible? You died over ten years ago. How could I be hearing your voice? Is someone playing some sort of trick on me? You can't really be here, I can't really be hearing you."

"Jeannie, it is no trick and you might have lost me in the earthly form but I have never left you or Mike and I promise I never will leave. I might be only in spirit form now but I can still talk to you both. It is up to both of you if you decide to listen to me though. The times I really can talk to you the best though is when I need to warn you about something. I tried last night but you were so tired you couldn't stay awake to really listen. Jeannie you have to get Mike out of that place he is in. I know this might seem hard to believe but you have to trust me and get him out of there and fast."

"Steve, why? I mean they have been taking good care of him. I know he is not that happy and would rather be home with me, but I had to have extra help since his stroke. I wish you had never left us things would have been so different for all of us."

"I wish I hadn't had to leave either, Jeannie. I fought as hard as I could to stay alive when he had that wire garrotte around my neck. I couldn't fight any longer though but know that some of my last thoughts were of you and Mike. Jeannie there is a going to be an earthquake in three days. The place Mike is in will be hit hard by it, please trust me and get him out of there babe. Please you have to know I never lied to you while I was alive and I sure am not lying to you now."

"I know Steve you never did. I will get him out tomorrow, you have my word Steve. You are in my thoughts and Mike's every minute. We love you Steve."

"I love you too Jeannie and I love Mike. I better go for now you need your sleep."

The next morning Jeannie heard the birds singing and saw the sun shining and thought wow what a dream I had!

At least she thought it was a dream again but she very clearly could still hear Steve's voice in her head and every word he and she had spoken to each other the night before. And if that was not proof enough it was not a dream she found an opened package of sunflower seeds on the pillow next to hers. She also found shells from some of the seeds on her nightstand but not thrown about as she had seen Steve do so many times. No, this time the shells had been used to form the words I love and miss you.

Her tears were tears of joy and of pain of the lost love that had never known. Yet she knew somehow in the spirit world Steve Keller knew exactly what Jeannie Stone had always wanted to be able to say to him. And apparently by the sunflower seeds he had wanted to say the same to her.

She took that day off and went right away to the care facility Mike Stone was staying at. She arranged for in home nursing service and all the equipment he would need and brought her beloved father home.

Three days later when they woke up in the morning, as they ate breakfast they watched the news and heard that the care facility had been totally destroyed by an earthquake precisely at 2:14 a.m.

Jeannie heard a wind blowing right in the kitchen with them and looked up saw Steve's smile. She gave a smile back and blew him a kiss.

"Thanks Steve! Thank you so much. Even though you are not here on earth you are still looking after us just like you always tried to do. We love you."

She felt a hand pulling on her sleeve excitedly and turned to look at Mike. He was pointing almost skyward and that day the first crystal clear words came from his mouth since his stroke.

"Buddy boy..."


End file.
